


3次Chuck看到Herc舔手指，和1次他得到了

by roku



Series: 那些PR的脑洞【们】 [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roku/pseuds/roku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc和所有该死的大兵一样有着糟糕的餐桌礼仪，这包括了毫不在意的舔手指，所以不能怪Chuck，不是吗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	3次Chuck看到Herc舔手指，和1次他得到了

**Author's Note:**

> Max在He loves me里面有一个舔手指上的奶油的镜头，让我无法克制的看了大概20遍，然后这就在我头脑中产生了，抱歉它很短。我为自己糟糕的文笔道歉。  
> *虽然写的十分糟糕，但是还是要警告：porn注意，父子乱伦注意，Slash向注意*  
> **为什么不是5+1？因为我找不到其他食物了:( **

**薯条**

并不是说会有人用全副刀叉吃薯条，但是看在上帝的份上，Herc就不能找点纸巾或者甚至直接在衣服上擦手么，Chuck几乎为老男人舔舐手指上盐粒时发出的有些粗鲁的声音而感到难堪。Well，虽然这确实是一种享受，但难道不该有条法律来禁止他用这么大的热情来吮吸手指么？  
如果Chuck离开餐桌的时候有些脸红，那一定该死的Dad的责任。

  
**啤酒**

PPDC并不支持酒精，也并没有完全禁止。虽然怪兽的来袭永远都是突发事件，但他们有一组绝好的科学家预测发生时间，有值班人员，有吃了之后嘴里味道像呕吐了3个月而且没有漱口的强效醒酒片，所以，休息时间加少量啤酒并不会把悉尼送进怪兽肚子里。（看在他们已经拼尽全力抵抗袭击的份上，就不要用无酒精啤酒来欺骗感情了好吗。）  
但这对Chuck并没有效，当你在同一个基地待了6年都一直是未成年而且你父亲还不巧是这个基地的高层的时候，并没有多少人有这个胆量来提供酒精饮料。不是说Herc禁足他儿子或者什么，但军队上司的儿子（搭档）绝对不是一起到酒吧泡妞的第一选择。  
所以Herc洗完澡裸着上身出来，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒掀开瓶盖，随意的用舌头舔掉涌上手指的泡沫，而Chuck为此感到口干，只是因为他想喝啤酒了。

 

**披萨**

和怪兽的战斗拖得越久基地的资源供应就越贫乏，缺少奶制品和蔬菜使得披萨不再存在于食堂的日常菜单内，但是一次（一如既往的）辉煌的胜利值得一些奢侈，这也是Chuck坐在这里有些呆愣的看着Herc的原因。Herc近乎于豪放的吃法则是对披萨的最高敬意，一条芝士拉丝不小心垂到了手腕，他索性直接用舌头圈入口中，而无意间沾到番茄酱的手指也被伸入嘴里清理干净。  
第二天早上Chuck有些僵硬的步伐可不是酒精的错，至少不止是。

 

  
**+1**

“你想要它们是吧，你总是停不下来看它们，你在想什么？”被压在墙上的时候Chuck就该想到Herc早就发现了他对他手指的在意，即使不通过drift，他们也总是能知道对方在想什么。

“我知道你一直在看着，你想要我的手指怎样，你想要我的手指对你做什么？”Herc贴身上来浅吻着Chuck的嘴角，下腹隔着衣物磨蹭对方，手指揉弄着年轻人的耳垂，然后摸索到喉结，胸前，再向下滑动。常年军事训练带来的老茧牵起一片震动，“Come on，my boy，如果想要什么，你就必须要说出来。”

“我想要...”

“你要说大声点，kid，让我们两个都听到。”Herc故意压低了嗓音，他知道这让Chuck发硬。

“我想要你的手指在我的身体里！”

“详细一点，son，你要我的手指具体在你身体里做什么。”年长的男人清楚如何把他的儿子推到刚好的临界线。

“我想要的你手指进到我屁股，让我感受到你每个指节的通过，然后插我直到再也射不出来...”Herc要贴近Chuck的嘴唇才能听清楚每一个字，他的男孩几乎红得要燃烧起来，是到了奖励的时候了。

“那么，舔它们。”

**Author's Note:**

> 不会写porn（cry...  
> 但是还是很想写，请原谅我和我糟糕的一切。  
> *求问wingman的在中文应该用哪个词*


End file.
